reichstuck_flower_shrine_maidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Lotus Aokawa
Blue Lotus Aokawa is one of the 12 Flowers of Rainbow Devil Mansion. She is a very hard boss to beat when she’s dead. She’s still a hard boss to beat either dead or alive because her her PURE BLUE BLOOD. She’s a very pretty Flower. She has long white hair, fancy gold, earrings, Caucasian peach skin color, gold necklace around her neck, one peace black suit with her Symbol on it with a reverse cowgirl skirt, jewelry around her ankle, blue flats. She as well has wings that have crystals on them. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. It’s an easy way to remember them. Etymology Blue Lotus is named after a blue water lily with the same name. The Blue Lotus in Buddhism is the symbol of the victory of the spirit over the senses, of intelligence and wisdom, of knowledge. It is generally represented as a partially opened bud, whose center is unseen, the embodiment of the “perfection of wisdom” Her surname Aokawa is from the Japanese origin meaning “Blue river”. Her main power is hydrokinesis and she lives in the Dead Sea. Biography Blue Lotus’s home is at the very bottom of the Dead Sea. This is because she’s a blue blood. She prefers to live in the Sea. She can breathe underwater. She used to live on land but after the events of the Gem vs Flower Wars she decided to live on the sea. She’s happy she made that choice. Being a blue blooded Flower she is part of the Azure Race (Which is literally similar to the Aryan race). She’s comsidered the superior Flower due to her flower being blue so she’s treated a bit more special than other Flowers. Tulip considers her one of her personal favorites. Blue Lotus as a blue blood has hydrokinesis. She can control water wherever water is present. She also has the power to manipulate ice. She can use cryokinesis. This is good. After the mirror incident she uses ice powers more than water. Incident Sometime during the last few million years when she was alive she was in a secret relationship with Tulip. Tulip adored her. Later in the years Tulip became quick t anger and violence. They has fights often. Something caused Tulip to crack and Tulip then one night violently sexually assisted her, violently beat her and then proceeded to have her in a fancy mirror for Millions of years. Rainbow Devil Mansion = After being released from the mirror the first thing she does is find the code to the game they were playing and presents the code to Daffodil. Blue Lotus just so you know is DarkGrim and dead. She is not happy she died and misses life. Daisy during this time makes a clone for her. Why? It’s unknown. Anyways, Daisy makes a clone only she has pink blood. While the dead real Blue Lotus is out there somewhere the clone of hers is in a different timeline. Shortly later Blue Lotus finds a magical seed. She uses it only she can’t as she needs to hatch the Mother of Pearl first before she uses it.